The Perfect Drug In Paradise::Part 01::
by LifeLessIndicated
Summary: I knew at that moment my mother left I would eventually lose myself. Though, This sudden change of event's led me to a place of thing's unreal.


Top of Form 1

: RunAway :

I knew at that moment as Mother left, I would eventually lose myself. Become a lifeless doll; a toy my family could play with. Twisting and bending my body in pain, without the slightest of affection. Obeying every command they made, even If it had no real purpose. Living In this house is suffocating me each second the clock strokes its hand. Maybe, It was the truth that I would end up alone forever. My father perished in a car crash even before I could remember, as well my younger sibling suffering from frail lungs- who soon died in time. Now, till this very day Im alone In the Main House of my relatives. There, Im sent to work for my superiors in the family. Handled as a puppet and not a human with bare flesh. Was I really such a horrible child to be born from reckless women? To be hated for the sins she committed in her life, breaking from the chains, which bound around her? Maybe, though acts as those would result in punishment for me. The usage of tools would be scraped or bashed upon my body without hesitation. But, the worst was a place with no escape; A room of pure darkness. A place where sanity grows thin and breathing is faint. I didnt see the light for three days, nor had any meals or liquids to stimulate the body. I was born here...but... I wasn't going to die here.

After I had been released from my Imprisonment in darkness my mind was set on one objective. To escape this family once and for all. On that night rain poured hard against my cracked window. As lightning illuminated the room in a flash. The thunders roar intimidated me as my thoughts grew weary for the decision I was about to make. No, I wouldnt let this stop me-It gone on far enough. Determination blazed brightly in my pale eyes, stuffing clothes and other goods into my faded school bag. Hurling my bag over my shoulders I traced my fingers along the shaft of the window. Releasing a sigh I uncluttered the window. Mounts of rain and gusts blew into my room. I launched myself out the window, gracefully landing on the damp ground below. With shifty eyes and high alert I made sure I reached the large Main Gates unnoticed. Seeping through the steel gates I sprinted as far as possible from this place. My arm covered my face from the fierce rain; feeling as though thousands of needles were prickling my skin. Cars zoomed by splashing dirty water upon my clothes, even then it didnt matter- I was free.

As my Mother left me I had asked her why she was leaving me, what was her purpose?  
" To find my Paradise..." She had told me. Her smile was convinced she would find it, and claim it as her own. Hopefully, I can find my own Paradise aswell.

The gray clouds grew black instantly. I had ceased my walking to examine the sky, trying to fight against the heavy down pour. The clouds swirled into a black hole as sparks arose from Inside. The earth shook vigorously as a lightning bolt of blue and white impaled the ground. A whimper of pain escaped my trembling lips; wrapping my thin arms around my churning stomach. The lights of the town blurred within each other, swaying in circles. A jolt shoot through my body as my world was being washed over in darkness. All my systems were shut as I came crashing down on the concrete sidewalk.

If I could recall, my world came spiraling down before I could grasp it. As I awoke from my unconscious state I realized I wasn't in my previous location. My body was spread across bags of garbage and recyclables, reeking of something awful. I quickly scrambled to my feet, whipping the scraps of decaying food from my clothes and hair.It had appeared my current location was an alleyway, my bag lay nearby the narrow wall.  
" How did I get here..." I mumbled wearily, grappling the straps of my bag. I limped out of the alley; my bag dragging slightly behind. The internal organs in my body couldnt last much longer; life was slipping away from me. At least now I was able to die freely without the chains around my neck.

" Ed, Wait! Watch Out!" A hollow voice called from behind. Before I was able to witness the situation an unknown figure crashed into me. From impact I was thrown down to the cobblestone pavement. Pain racked my body making contact with the ground. I made no attempt to gather myself as my vision began to fade. Muffled voices became silent once again slipping into the unconscious mind.

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
